


Dishonorable Discharge

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks
Summary: Tord's being an ass, Paul is being an idiot, and Patryk is being patient.





	Dishonorable Discharge

Tord is pushing his luck. 

Pat knows that as he watches Paul tighten his grip around his gun as Tord leans against the wall just over his head and makes another pass at him. Patryk tries to keep his eyes off the notable erection in Tord’s pants and ignore the pheromones wafting off him.

“How about you and I go… that way,” Tord snaps his fingers and points off vaguely in the direction of the cafeteria. The slanted smile on his face tells Patryk he thinks he is being slick.

“Tord, for the last time, no, and your quarters are in the opposite direction,” Patryk says as he registers that Tord is just staring at him blankly. Lovely. You see, this is why he always went for betas, they didn’t turn into massive meatheads once a month.

Some of them were just meatheads twenty four seven.

“Paul I see you back there, don’t you dare hit him with that,” Patryk snaps as he watches his boyfriend raise his gun high in the air and prepare to bring it down across the back of Tord’s head. 

“He’s being a douche-,” Paul starts and Patryk bites his lip and tries not to roll his eyes at how puerile this situation has gotten.

“He is. And usually you can say that to him and it will be fine. But if you knock him out, they’ll have you hung and buried before he can even wake up to defend you,” Patryk says, side stepping away from Tord as the alpha telegraphs that he is going to attempt to pin Patryk to the wall.

He doesn’t quite anticipate the hand coming up to grope him in the groin, but neither does Tord expect the knee that immediately meets his. He’s keeling over coughing on the ground looking miserable and awfully pitiful for a man at least a half head taller than either of them.

Paul has him outdone in weight though. Tord has nothing on a man that runs grunts through drills daily and has had to bodily haul them to the medbay when they collapse from exhaustion. Paperwork and meetings, unfortunately do not allow for that kind of muscle.

“We’ve got to help him,” Pat says as he looks down at Tord on his hands and knees.

“I’m not rewarding him for being an asshole,” Paul grunts as he takes his cigarette butt out of his mouth and flicks it at Tord.

“Oh come on, you know how I get when I’m in heat,” Patryk says, looking at his boyfriend who blushes.

“That’s different, I get paid to put up with him.”

“Yet, here we are, after hours, coming to check if he’s okay,” Patryk says punctuating his words with a quirky little smile. Paul sighs and pulls out another cigarette, lighting it.

“Fine. Whatever. I’m punching him in the face if he gets out of hand,” Paul says and he’s kneeling down to Tord’s level, sliding his arm around his waist. “You hear that?”

Tord nods dumbly and as they rise to stand he pushes Paul’s head to the side a bit to sniff at his neck. Paul immediately moves his hand to his mouth to remove the cigarette, preparing to shove it in Tord’s face, but lightning quick Patryk has it in his hands, then under his heel.

“Grow up, both of you, let’s go,” he says, fixing them both with an icy glare, directing it mostly at Paul.

Paul grumbles and he half walks, half drags Tord down the hallway as Patryk walks in front of them. Paul tries not to growl as he notices Tord’s eyes are fixed almost entirely on his partner’s ass.

They reach their personal quarters and Paul lets go of Tord immediately, leaving him to stagger in on his own.  
“Okay, how are we going to do this?” Paul asks as he watches Tord slam into the doorframe once before adjusting and moving off to the side for a second attempt. He makes it in this time.

“Well, how do you feel about taking a knot?” Patryk asks, looking up at him curiously. As if he is honestly suggesting…. 

Patryk reads the look on his face and laughs, “Kidding, I was kidding. I can handle him. Stop it with that mother hen look, I dated alphas before you, I can handle this. If he’s up for it though, maybe we can have some fun? Make it so you don’t third wheel?”

Paul scratched the back of his head, “I don’t know….”

“He told me he was interested in trying it one of these times, and I know you are nervous, so I feel like it could be a win win on either side.”

Paul looks over at Tord who is roughly humping one of their throw pillows on the floor. He closes his eyes and experiences the wash of pure frustration as he thinks about how much shit Tord has drug them through over the years.

Sleepless nights. Overwork. High tension situations at gun point.

“Yeah. Alright, let’s go.”

Paul jams two fingers in his mouth and whistles.

“Fido, drop the pillow and stand at attention,” Paul barks. Surprisingly, Tord obeys, looking at the two of them blearily. Patryk comes and gently takes him by the hand, tugging him along down the short hall to their bedroom. 

Once Patryk stops inside the room Tord continues to try to aggressively walk him to the bed, only to get hauled back by the hoodie.

“Patryk, get the lube out of the drawer, you, get your pants off.”

Tord slowly starts to strip, kicking off his pants so violently they end up halfway across the room, nearly knocking over a framed photo of their last anniversary. He throws down his hoodie and shirt after and there he is, standing naked and hard in the middle of their room. Patryk approaches and pushes him back gently so that he is sitting on the bed.

Tord looks down at him dumbly as he crawls into his lap, popping open the bottle of lube and coating his hand with it. He uses his other hand to wrap around Tord’s cock and start pulling slow strokes. As he does so he looks over at Paul.

Paul jolts forward as he realizes Patryk wants him to do something. He gets on the bed Patryk hands him the lube.

“I’m going to suck him off and prepare him, you get me,” he says and Paul is about to ask what he means but Patryk is pushing Tord down on the bed and then turning around so his knees are on either side of Tord and his ass and cunt are in plain sight to Paul. Paul watches as Tord’s mouth opens and a low cry of pleasure comes out and he can only assume it’s Patryk working his magic.

He briefly thinks about how nice it would be to be in Tord’s position right now but then he remembers his boyfriend’s ass is right there waiting for some action. He coats a finger in lube and sinks it in, quickly adding a second and beginning to scissor. He enjoys the sounds his boyfriend makes and the way he pushes back ever so slightly to let Paul know he’s doing a good job.

Meanwhile Tord’s moans are getting louder and with more of a whine in the tone as time progresses.

“Pat are you teasing him?”

A muffled chuckle is his only response, followed by a sharp gasp from Tord.  
It doesn’t take long before Pat is well prepped and Tord is looking destroyed already, laying breathless and glassy eyed as Patryk finally gets off.

He sits down on the bed next to Tord and lays back, spreading himself. Tord rolls over onto him and before either of them can really register, Patryk is being pinned down on the bed with Tord roughly shoving himself inside.

Paul immediately moves over closer to them, getting on the bed to tower over Tord as he bucks up into Patryk. His boyfriend is making noises that sound a lot higher than the ones he usually hears, closer to distress than arousal. It makes Paul’s skin tingle with agitation as he looks down at Tord.

Paul slaps him on the thigh hard, “You are going to back off and be gentle or you are going to find out what the same treatment feels like.”

Tord doesn’t seem to get the memo, pistoning in an out as Patryk seems to be struggling to keep up, hair falling into his face as his body slowly scoots up toward the headboard under the force of Tord’s thrusts.

Paul lines himself up and pushes in, Tord slowing down greatly and stilling as he does so.

“What’s wrong Tord, not so easy taking it as well, huh?” Paul growls as he rolls his hips to make his point. Tord groans and when he starts thrusting again, he is much more resigned as Paul keeps up these slow, powerful strokes that go far too deep for Tord to feel completely comfortable.

Patryk seems to be enjoying the slower pace and Paul is satisfied to see he looks much calmer and not in pain or discomfort.

“Alright Tord, how’s it feel?” Paul asks as he picks up the pace a bit.  
“Mnngh, feels tight,” Tord moans.

“What does?”

“I don’t know, everything,” Tord breaks off with a drawn out whimper and Paul stops only to find him pushing back onto him and then rocking forward. He watches Tord continue trying to cant his hips and keep up the general motion by himself.

“Patryk?”

“I’m fine, he’s fine, just keep going,” comes the weak voice. He sounds a little strained but Paul knows better than to push. He continues fucking up into Tord leaning his body weight onto him, pressing his warm chest against Tord’s back.

He notices Tord is sniffing at Patryk’s neck under him and immediately he snaps back into red alarm mode. He isn’t sure what to do, worried at any moment Tord might try to claim his partner. So he acts on instinct and bites Tord roughly on the neck.

Patryk cries out as Tord jerks up in surprise but Paul refuses to let go even as Tord seems to growl and squirm under him. Paul moves his hands up to feel at Tord’s chest, finding his nipples and pinching both of them roughly. Tord dips his hips lower and Paul can feel his body losing some of its energy and tension.

“Paul, he’s starting,” Patryk says, nervous tremor in his voice as he feels Tord’s knot start to swell. Sure he’s been knotted before, but it’s certainly been a while and not all of his memories were pleasant. His first knot was extra painful because the alpha insisted he didn’t need much prep beforehand while simultaneously being one of the most overzealous partners he has ever had. That an Patryk had fallen for the “Alpha knows best” sentiment that pervades young adults.

Paul notes his boyfriend’s tense expression and focuses his attention to Tord. He continues to play and roll the nubs, letting go of Tord’s neck to growl at him. 

“Lie down, don’t crush him, just lie down.”

Tord does so, stilling his hips as Paul fully bears down on him. He continues to fuck Tord slowly as he swells, leading to Tord experiencing some interesting sensations on his side. Part of him is satisfied at finally getting to knot after days of frustration and trying to keep himself contained. Well behaved. His knot lasts a lot less than usual, him coming almost as soon as it hits its peak, much to Patryk’s relief.

Paul keeps going despite that, even when Paul manages to shimmy out from under Tord, allowing the exhausted alpha to lay flat on the bet. Paul still makes no sign of stopping, even as Tord’s limp cock is now in plain view as Patryk relaxes against the pillows, watching the two. Tord is a mess, red faced and sweating as Paul holds him down and fucks into him with an intensely focused look on his face.

Tord attempts to bunch up the sheets under him. Paul keeps at his pace, driving into Tord as the alpha tries to cope with the overstimulation. His fingers claw into the sheets as Tord bucks in frustration as a means to abate the rising feeling of too much all at once.

He feels a firm hand grip him on the back of the neck and shove him down into the bed.

“You are doing fine, we are almost done,” Paul grunts over him.

“”S lot,” Tord pants. Paul slows down a fraction but keeps going, he reaches a hand down to rub at Tord’s hip.

“You’re doing good, you like this, you like someone talking control?” Paul growls, his breath ghosting the mark he made earlier.

He gets a very minute nod, more of a tilt of the head in response. Paul finds himself giving a curt nod back. He cums with a few final thrusts and he is slumping down on top of Tord who lays benignly underneath him. Paul pulls out and looks over to Patryk.

“You want to clean up and I can get him up and back to his quarters?”

Patryk shakes his head, “Are you kidding? We can’t put him back right now, look at him,” Patryk scoots up to cup Tord’s cheeks between his hands, running his fingers through his hair. Tord blinks up at him slowly and Patryk just smiles at him softly.

Paul sighs and rolls his eyes, “You call me the bleeding heart.”

“The deal with you is you will bleed for all the wrong people,” Patryk says, hopping to his feet rather gracefully for someone who just had their first go on a knot in a few years.

Paul looks at him warily, “You going to be alright?”

“Why don’t you coddle the one that actually needs coddling, look at him,” Patryk says.

Paul looks down at Tord who does look rather mopey. 

“Alright, Tord, what’s the issue?” he says gruffly.

“Tired,” comes the short reply. Paul hesitates a moment before ruffling his hair.

“Well, get up, let’s get you a shower and you can go to bed,” Paul says, getting off the bed and standing, waiting and looking at Tord expectantly.

“I don’t want to be alone,” Tord says as he pushes himself up, grumpy petulant look making Paul actually want to spank him. He stifles down the urge as Patryk’s reprimand comes back to him. He looks at Tord, looking angry and irritable with his eyes downcast and Paul’s earlier mark on his neck.

“You won’t be alone, you’re sleeping here tonight,” Paul says. “Now get up.”

Tord startles a bit as he barks the last two words but gets up. Paul leads him into the bathroom where Patryk is brushing his teeth. Paul hooks his thumb over towards the shower. 

“Shampoo and all is in there, go ahead and use whatever, towel’s on the rack.” 

With that he lets Tord figure out the shower for himself and brushes his teeth as Patryk finishes and leaves. He waits for Tord to finish in the shower before taking his own and then coming back into his room to see the lights are off and Tord is curled up with his head on Pat’s chest as Pat reads a book, hand gently scratching at Tord’s scalp when it isn’t turning a page.

“You are the reason he thinks he is entitled to everything,” Paul sighs as he lifts up the covers and slides on the other side of Tord.

“Mmm, he really doesn’t ask for as much as he should,” Patryk replies, and he moves his hand down farther to the back of Tord’s scalp. Tord murmurs something softly as he scoots himself a little closer.

“You know he respects you a lot,” Patryk says absentmindedly as he turns a page.  
“Tord? I’m sure, asking his commanding officer to go on coffee runs or tell him how his little hatefuck has screwed up our mission this time.”

Patryk sighs and closes the book, turning his head to stare Paul down. “And who has never pulled the rank card on you, who gives you unlimited leave for my heats, who uses your plans and strategies over his own more often than not? You are a bleeding heart and you are blind Paul, it’s a very unpleasant combination, you’re lucky I put up with you.”

Paul smiled softly, “And why is that?”

Pat leans over and kisses him on the nose, “Because you’re slow but you’ll climb that steep learning curve at a steady pace if I know you. Or just headbutt your way through it.”

Paul snorts. He looks at Tord one last time. He notices he has a hello-kitty band aid over the bite mark from earlier and without a doubt it’s Patryk’s doing. He will one hundred percent let Tord go to his meeting with that on if he doesn’t notice it tomorrow. Paul grins down at him and before he really even thinks about it he’s giving Tord a kiss on the side of his temple.

He looks up to see Patryk smiling smugly at him and Paul just grunts and rolls over, talking half the covers with him, leaving Patryk and Tord out in the cold. Patryk gets up and gets another blanket and tries not to look too self-satisfied as he drifts off to sleep.

Tord snores happily alongside the two of them and when he wakes up it’s with a sore neck and aching back. He scratches at the mark on his neck and tears off the band aid, dropping it onto the bed in annoyance.

He realizes he has overslept and the meeting is due to start in fifteen, so he is hurriedly dressing and bolting out the door, or trying to, the limp isn’t that convincing on his balance being well coordinated. Paul only glares after him, having been woken up by Tord crawling over him desperately.

He looks aside to see Patryk in near tears laughing.

“What, what’s wrong?

He merely points at the ground where Tord’s pants are laying on the far side of the room apart from where his other clothes were.

**Author's Note:**

> send me cool military terms over @ plsnskanks.tumblr.com


End file.
